djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony 2: Across the Nation
Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town (also known as Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service 2) is a 2007 American traditionally animated stick figure comedy action sequel to 2003's Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. It was produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment for Universal Pictures and directed by Damen Walker, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby. It was the studio's last full-length theatrical film to be produced by Colin Conklin, who retired from Rubix Entertainment's co-production with DJW Studios shortly after the release of the first Steamin' Hot spin-off album Steamin' Hot: Back from the Movie later in 2007. Samuel Merritt took over as the producer over both studios since then. Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town was released to theaters on June 15, 2007. In this film, Annie Rockwell invites Tony Tom-Tom and Lucius Rosser on her family's trip to the W.A.T.C.H. espoinage organization (where Lucius used to work before the events of the first film). But while on the tour, the two fall in a portal to a universe that's ruled by Mr. Raw and all other villains who were captured by W.A.T.C.H.. Now Tony, Lucius, Annie, and the other protagonists from Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service need to foil Mr. Raw's plot to send a group of villains into the real world to destroy Lakeside Town. Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town was released theatrically on April 21, 2006 with Elf Work. The second teaser trailer was released on September 1, 2006, and was shown before films such as Everyone's Hero and Open Season. The first theatrical trailer was released on December 8, 2006, and was shown before films such as The Holiday and Chip in Space: The Movie. The second theatrical trailer was released on March 23, 2007, and was shown before films such as TMNT and Are We Done Yet?. Taglines *There was never not enough space for two hats. (Teaser poster) *He's back on yet another unusual delivery schedule. *Peace in Lakeside Town never gets a chance. *Courier, agent... heroes! Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 20, 2007. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray again on April 15, 2008 in a two-movie collection with Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. More coming soon! Soundtrack Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town: The Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 2007 DJW Studios film Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, which was released on June 12, 2007 by Rubix Records. #Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse #A Little Less Conversation (JXL remix) - Elvis Presley #No Path to Follow - The Chemical Brothers #Toxicity - System of a Down #Where Are We Runnin'? (Romnt remix) - Lenny Kravitz #Tony's Theme - Pixies #Lucius's Bad Dream #We're Invited! #W.A.T.C.H. #Into the Villain World #Mr. Raw Is the King?! / Banishment #Town Sidelake #Giant's House #Captain Rawbeard's Ship #Lucius Calls #Ferdie's Trying to Tell Us Something #A Good Game #It Couldn't Be Lucius / A Mission for Annie #Escaping the Villain World #Mr. Raw Starts his Plan / Villains on the Loose #The Final Battle / Finishing Raw Off #The Decision Trivia *Part of the film's storyline was inspired by Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. *The film was originally going to be released under the name Tony Tom-Tom: Lost in the Game World. Category:Films Category:Tony Tom-Tom merchandise Category:Films distributed by Universal Studios